


Another Cinderella Story

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College Talk, Crying, Embarrassment, Evil Step Mother, Football, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Cinderella, Secret Messages, evil step brothers, high school ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Based off the movie "Another Cinderella Story" with Hilary Duff.Beta editor: the wonderful and beautiful Allieanna. (Please follow her on a03 and fanfiction. her stories rock!)





	Another Cinderella Story

_ Once up a time in a faraway kingdom lived a beautiful handsome little boy and his widowed father. _

_ "It's beautiful," the little boy said, as his father gave him a snow globe with a castle on the inside. They were sitting on his father's trunk of his car on top of a hill where you can see the beautiful view of all of his home town. His father shook the snow globe, and the little boy smiled at the white specks floating around inside with some landing on the castle like it was a beautiful white Christmas. _

_ Boy: Okay, it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was the San Fernando Valley, and it only looked far away because you could barely see it through all the smog.  But to me, growing up, the valley was my kingdom. _

_ Father and son hopped back into his Jaguar, driving with the top down enjoying the scenery. They spoke about any and everything, from sports to fashion, food, you name it. Smiles and laughs as they drove back to his father's dinner. _

_ Boy: I was my dad's, and he was mine. Although being raised by a man put me behind in the makeup and fashion departments. I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest boy in the world. My dad owned the coolest diner in the whole valley. I loved hanging out there _ .

_ They celebrated the little boys birthday there, every year. Surrounded by friends and family. The workers were part of the family obviously, and the little boy couldn't be happier. _

_ Boy: It was the kind of place where "diet" was a four letter word, and grease came at no additional charge. At Bane's, everyone felt like a family. _

_ "Alright, I have drinks for everyone." A waitress said as she placed a tray of drinks on the table for all of the kids. The kids were blowing party streamers in each other's faces, laughing and joking, enjoying each other's time. _

_ The boy's father took a picture of his son as another cook brought in his son's birthday cake and placed it in front of the said boy. Waiting for him to blow out the candles. _

_ "Happy birthday!!" His father shouted. _

_ "Happy birthday Magnus!" The children shouted in unison. _

_ Magnus smiled as he looked at his cake. White buttercream frosting with some blue around the border and 10 candles around "Happy Birthday Magnus". _

_ "Happy birthday prince," Catarina said smiling widely at Magnus. Magnus smiles back and looked at everyone around him. _

_ Boy: What did I need a wish for? I have amazing friends and the coolest dad. _

Magnus closed his eyes, and blew out the candles, but when his father was taking his picture a woman bumped into him, ruining everything. Magnus looked upset as his father was engrossed in the women in his arms rather than paying attention to his son blowing out his birthday candles.

_ Boy: But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing -- Camille. _

"I am so sorry," Asmodeus said to the woman, smiling down at her ugly face. The woman smiled and giggled at his father. Magnus was so upset at this, but couldn't voice it as an annoying little boy threw confetti into the air, and it landed everywhere, making all the kids cheer.

[A year later]

_ Boy: "Along with my new stepmother, came her two twin sons Valentine and Sebastian-- my "out-of-step" brothers _ .

_ "Come on boys, family photo." _

_ Camille pretends to drop her bouquet of flowers, and when Magnus bent down to pick them up, missed the photo all together. The photographer looked at Camille with a confused expression, but Camille brushed it off like she was innocent. "One's enough," she said, not wanting to take one with Magnus in the picture. _

_ Boy: But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We were going to be one big happy family. Unfortunately, this was no fairy tale. _

******

_ Magnus just got out the shower and wanted his father to read him his favorite fairytale stories. They settled on his bed, wrapped in his many blankets with Magnus laying back on his father's chest as he read and followed along in the book. _

_ Dad: "He took her hand and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse, and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle, where the lived happily...ever...after." _

_ Asmodeus squeezed Magnus' sides making him giggle. "Do fairytales come true dad?" Magnus asked his father, wanting to know his true opinion. Asmodeus thought about it for a second before responding. _

_ "Well no." Magnus smiled at his father sheepishly before he continued. "But dreams come true." _

_ Magnus looked up into his father's eyes and asked "Do you have a dream?" _

_ "Yeah, my dream is that you grow up and go to college, and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle." _

_ Magnus hummed, thinking about his father's words. "Where do prince's go to college?" _

_ Asmodeus was stomped at that question, and thought about the first school that popped into his mind. _

_ "Uh..." Asmodeus scratched his facial hair. "They go, uh....um, where the prince,s go." He grimaced at his own sentence. "They go to Princeton. But Magnus, you know, fairy-tales aren't just about finding handsome prince,s. They're about fulfilling your dreams, and by standing up for what you believe in. It's just like I always say, never let the fear of striking out... keep." _

_ "Keep you from playing the game." Magnus finished his fathers quote with a bright smile. _

_ "That's right." Both of them chuckle at one another. _

_ "And just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need  _ to know later in life."  _ Magnus nods, and his fathers kissed his forehead softly. But that’s when things fell apart. Magnus looked at his castle snow globe, and saw the white snowflakes floating around the castle without him even shaking it. _

_ "Earthquake!" Asmodeus shouted, and quickly grabbed Magnus, placing him under the doorway. _

_ Boy: My kingdom came crumbling down the day the Northridge earthquake struck the Valley. _

_ "Help! Help!" Camille called out. _

_ Magnus held on to his father's shoulders tightly. "Don't go!" _

_ "I'll be right back." His father lets go of his hand and ran towards his wife. Magnus looked back into his room, eyes going back to his favorite snow globe. He watched it fall off his bedside  _ dresser and shatter glass, water, and snow confetti spilled all over the wood floor.

_ Boy: I lost my best friend that day. And from then on, the only fairy tale in my life were the ones I read about in the books. Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner... and to her dismay, me. _

_ Magnus had to move to the attic, in a small dingy old room. Castaway, like an unwanted child. Well, he was unwanted. He carried a box of his belongings from his old room to his new room. On the way up the stairs, his evil step brothers laughed at his sadness. Not spearing him any sympathy. Magnus turned towards their laughter, but the two boys ran away laughing at him. _

_ As he entered the room, he hit the light switch as he walked inside and closed the door. He sat on his bed, and placed the box on the bed as he looked around his new room. His new room sucked, and he didn't like it. That night he cried himself to sleep, missing his father dearly. _

****

[EIGHT YEARS LATER]

Over the years things changed in his room. Now he had his very own computer, a queen-sized bed, and Princeton flags and memorabilia all over his room. It was still small, but it was enough for him. Textbooks were open on his bed, along with pieces of clothing and pillows. But Magnus wasn't in his bed. No, he was asleep on his desk.

"Magnus." Camille's voice came through the voice box on Magnus' desk, but Magnus was asleep and didn't hear her.

"Yoo-ooh, Maggie" she tried again. "MAGNUS!"

Magnus jumped at the sound of Camille’s yelling. Face buried in his papers and pencils. His hair was disheveled in his face as he looked at the voice box with a frown. He hated hearing his step mother’s voice.

"It's breakfast time." He yawned, still trying to wake up. "So bring me my breakfast!," Magnus looked out the window as he heard the neighbor's dog barking, then sighed, scratching his head with a groan.

"Magnus!" Camille screeched. He groaned again, getting up to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Being Camille's stepson did nothing for his wardrobe. She never wanted him to out shine his step brothers. They always got the best clothes, and shoes, while he got hand-me-downs and clothes from thrift stores. Deciding to wear some black cargo pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, and some black chucks with no makeup, he made his way down to the kitchen to get the wicked witch her breakfast.

He fixed her plate of salmon and hurried outside to place it on the table beside Camille. Currently, her and his step brothers were lounging by the pool. Well, Camille was. Valentine and Sebastian were getting pool lessons from an instructor who hated the three of them, and didn't care to voice it with Magnus.

"Is this the Norwegian salmon that I asked for? Cause I needed my omega-3's."

Magnus faked smiled. "Only the best." Camille ate a piece, smacking her lips like she couldn't chew with her mouth closed. Magnus frown at that.  _ 'That is such an ugly trait in a woman.' _ He thought to himself. He was absolutely disgusted at hearing her hum.

"Mm...mm-him. I can tell. You know, it cost a fortune to fly that stuff in from Norwegia."

Magnus looked at her with his  _ 'really bitch' _ expression.  _ Norwegia? Seriously? She is the dumbest bitch on the planet he thought to himself _ .

"Ewww! Gross! Mom!" Valentine shouted as an air bubble formed behind his brother.

"I have a spastic colon," Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders, and turning away from his brother.

"Well, you have a spastic brain!" Valentine exclaimed, dumbing Sebastian's head under water. The instructor blew his whistle to break the boys up, but they were a lost cause. Magnus watched as the two boys fought in the water with amusement.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get to work." Camille said, looking at Magnus through her sunglasses. Magnus fidgeted with his hands for a moment.

"Camille I can't go to work this morning. I've got a really big test I have to study for-," he couldn't finish his sentence because the wicked witch cut him off.

"Listen, Magnus. People go to school to get smarter so that they can get a job." Magnus looked taken aback at her tone.  "You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step. Come on, get going." Magnus scoffed and walked away.

Magnus ran through the garden when the sprinklers decided to attack him. Squealing, he went to turn them off when Camille shouted for him not to. Magnus shouted back about conserving water, but Camille wasn't hearing any of it.

"People who use extra water, have extra class." Magnus didn't want to hear anything else that would come out of her dumb mouth So he made his way inside the house to grab his school books and his father's hat, and made his way to the diner.

Over the years, Camille renamed the diner after herself and made everyone wear roller skates as the served customers. The uniforms consisted of pink tops, with black pin skirts. Everything was...pink, it didn't even look like his father's diner anymore. But he guessed that was the point.

Magnus had been working for an hour already, clearing tables of dishes, and sprayed the tables with disinfectant so they would be clean. Catarina saw him and was upset with him.

"Magnus, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm almost done," Magnus said, trying to avoid an argument with the woman that practically raised him. He continued picking up the dishes from the table with one hand, while holding the dish bin in the other.

"You're going to be late for school."

"I'll get there. Camille goes ballistic if I don't finish."

Cat scoffed, putting her hands on her help. "I couldn't care less about Camille. What I care about is your education."

"But..." he tried to speak, but no avail.

"She's got you getting up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster!"

Magnus shook his hair out of his face, turning to face Catarina. "But I..." still nothing.

"Your dad would want you at school, not here."

"But Catar..."

"No more 'buts'. You just leave Camille and her big butt the to me." Catarina said as she grabbed the dish bin from Magnus and looked at him sternly.

"Thanks, Catarina." 

"Get." Magnus sighed and skated to the side of the counter to close the book he was studying, then grabbed his bag to head out to pick up his best friend Ragnor for school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if I should continue give me your honest opinion.


End file.
